


against the world

by monicaposh



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot Collection, Rating May Change, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Varchie Wedding, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 01:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18201383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicaposh/pseuds/monicaposh
Summary: Her heart skips a beat and she's reminded of something she promised him long ago. Leaning in, she pauses a breath away from the lips she loves so much, the ones she knows so well, and breathes out before he can close the gap between them."Us against the world."-or-A series of one shots following our favorite couple, enjoy





	against the world

 

 

-

 

  
  
Veronica stands in front of the gilded mirror, eyeing her appearance head to toe. The dress clings to every curve, just like she designed, every pearl perfectly placed. The lace falls delicately off her shoulders, better to accentuate her décolletage, his favorite part of her to kiss.  
  
Her onyx curls cascade down her bare back, dancing at the turn of her head. She spins around to look at her maid of honor, all beautifully blonde in her chiffon blue dress.

Betty offers a bright smile. They’ve been together every step of the way, falling into being best friends transitioning into the bond of a sisterhood, through relationships and heartaches, through college applications and new job titles.

Veronica reaches out for a hug, which she returns instantly. They just hold each other, swaying back and forth.

“You’re marrying Archie today,” Betty whisper giggles. Veronica pulls back and they exchange silly smiles.

Veronica still can’t believe it. He’s always been hers, but now, they’re making it official to the world. 

She is so unbelievably comfortable with Archie, who never goes a day without making sure she knows how beautiful she is, she’s learned to care less about letting people see the real her. She's actually grown fond of a bare face and sporting athleisure, on occasion.

_As long as it's black. And chic._

He hasn't seen her this dolled up in some time, with the craziness of their lives and wedding planning. It’s been many nights filled with carryout and delirious late night laughter.

She runs her hands over her dress, smoothing it at her waist. Her heart flutters picturing his red cheeks seeing her like this. And her core clenches thinking about how she’s going to make them _even redder_  when she gets him alone. 

Betty comes around the dressing table to spritz Veronica with her Chanel perfume and feed her a mimosa through a straw, _in an effort to smudge no lipstick in the process_. They share a smile in the mirror, hands and hearts entwined.  
  
There's a gentle knock on the door, _probably her mother_ , a few moments later.  
  
She's greeted with the charming smile of her escort down the aisle, Fred Andrews. She smiles brightly at the sight of him, feeling instantly calm. His genes were certainly passed down to Archie, probably what caused her to fall in love with these Andrews men.  
  
“I’ll check on Archie,” Betty excuses herself, with a sweet peck on Fred's cheek and heads to the groom’s suite.  
  
Veronica holds her hands out for Fred, who takes them happily, and brings him closer.  
  
"Veronica, you look so beautiful. I can't wait to see Archie's reaction.”

She feels her face heat up, excited to see it, too.

“You know, you've made him very happy and for that I'll always be grateful," he continues. 

His earnest smile warms her heart. This man who has always treated her like one of his own, and provided her with unfaltering love.  
  
He had a hard time keeping food on the table some weeks, but refused every dime she ever offered. That doesn’t mean she didn’t surprise him with a full fridge on occasion. They became a team, a family, and for that she will always be thankful.

He and Archie took her in without question, when her father’s careless corruption infiltrated Riverdale and her mother's life was in danger, which is why Fred Andrews will remain a priority in her life. She prays for him nightly and plans to do whatever it takes to ensure he is always living comfortably. He is the father she will take care of for the rest of his life. 

"How is Archie?" She asks, distractedly daydreaming about how handsome he’ll look in his tux.  
  
Fred chuckles lightly, "He’s a mess. He’s nervous about messing up his vows and tripping on your dress.”

That makes her giggle, picturing it perfectly.

“But he’s not nervous for a second about marrying you,” he says a little more seriously with a little firmer grip on her hand. 

She shakes her head, still trying to find the goodness this man sees in her. The same that Archie sees. She wonders about forgiveness and love and how this man has always welcomed her with open arms, even as the daughter of someone he hates.  
  
But Fred Andrews doesn't hate, _it's not in his nature._  
  
"I'm so glad to finally be an official Andrews," she smiles through wet tears, plucking a tissue to _blot not wipe_. "Feels like a long time coming."  
  
He smiles sweetly, like always.  
  
This time Fred is the one shaking his head, "You'll always be a Lodge by blood, Veronica, but at heart you've always been an Andrews."

She wraps her arms around his neck, sinking into his embrace. It’s calming and warm, just like Archie’s. He smells like cedar wood and fabric softener, something ingrained into her being after all these years. He holds her for a minute, rocks her gently as she collects herself.

Veronica has never been the emotional one in hers and Archie’s relationship, but as the days toward the wedding drew closer, she's shed more tears of joy than ever.

“Well I need to get back to my son, I can’t imagine Betty can handle Archie and his nerves for much longer,” he chuckles. “I’ll be back to get you before showtime.”

She releases his hand and holds his gaze for a moment longer. “Thank you, Fred. For everything you’ve ever done for me. For treating me like your daughter and showing me the fatherly love I needed. And for raising the man of my dreams.”

Now Fred has tears in his eyes, as he leans in and kisses her cheek lightly. “I love you, Veronica. I think we needed each other.”

And with that, he exits the bridal suite.

\----

Archie paces back and forth, fidgeting with his sweaty hands as Betty tries to tell him a story, probably to distract him. It’s not working, there’s only one thing on his mind. One person on his mind. Veronica. _His Veronica. His soon-to-be wife._

The next time he sees her, she’ll be walking down the aisle to him, a vision in white as she claims him as her own.

Though, he’d never belong to anyone else. He’s known that since the moment he first spoke to her.

Jughead tries again, to revert his attention, with a drink. But Archie shakes his head no. He’d rather be a jittery mess than a tipsy mess before he says I do.

He can’t stop thinking about her dress and her hair and all of the details she kept secret from him. Archie looks up at Betty, he can smell Veronica’s sweet perfume on her. “How does she look?”

Betty smiles, knowingly, having been with her since their sleepover last night. “She’s glowing, Arch. I think bride is her best look yet.”

He feels the blush forming, of course she’s glowing. She’s _always_ glowing for him, but now in a white dress, he feels himself start to overheat again.

Fred returns, smiling widely, from his visit to Veronica. Betty comes over and rests a hand on his forearm, “see you out there, Arch.” He smiles back at his other best friend.

“Tell her I can’t wait to see her.” Betty smirks back and reaches for the door.

He looks back to his father and Jug, the two men who have always had his back. There isn’t anyone else he’d want to be with right now, other than maybe Veronica, but considering the circumstances...

Jughead clears his throat and claps a hand to Fred’s back, “I’m going to check how much longer until the ceremony starts.”

He nods at Archie and leaves them alone.

“She looks beautiful, Archie.”

His heart beat increases rapidly, he’ll see her soon but his patience is ebbing away with each passing second.

“But, she’s almost as much of a mess as you are,” Fred jokes, an attempt to ease his son’s nerves.

Archie laughs back, “impossible.”

As if he can sense the tiniest of doubt in his son, he offers his opinion. “You’re going to make an amazing husband, Archie. Don’t for a second think otherwise.”

It never fails to amaze Archie how well Fred knows him, can sense his fears sometimes before he can. He remembers when he bought the ring, proudly showing it to his father who cried with him, so excited to officially make her an Andrews. 

“And I can’t wait to see you thrive as a dad.” Fred laughs, not the least bit shy about his want for grandkids.

Archie wants nothing more than to be the type of father he was blessed with, supportive and loving. 

Jug returns, “ten minutes until they need us. Fred, we’ll see you out there. Don’t forget the bride,” he quips.

Fred thanks him and brings his son in for a hug. Archie relaxes into it, overcome with emotion. “I love you, dad.”

The man who raised him, motivated him, cheered him on at every turn in life. Archie finds himself reflecting on gratitude lately, and he certainly has _a lot_ to be grateful for. He’ll never forget it and plans to cherish it all even more in this next chapter.

Fred hold his son’s head for moment. “I love you, too.”

\----

Betty busily pampers Veronica, even though she knows there’s a motive behind it. She’s adjusting her veil and spritzing again, as the bride is about minute away from grabbing everyone and bolting down the aisle if they don’t start soon. She’s ready to become Mrs. Archie Andrews, has been for too long, and patience has never been one of her strong suits.

Fred comes back and announces everyone is lining up. Veronica picks up her bouquet, white roses and fragrant gardenias, and links her arm with Fred’s. Betty follows and holds the train of her dress.

The gothic cathedral is quiet, even as life in Manhattan continues outside the Bronze Doors on Fifth Avenue. She wishes had more time to admire every decadent detail but she can't. And she's sure it's all incredible, but that's not where her mind is.  

She wants to sprint down the aisle, the second she sees him through the tiny window up at the altar, her redheaded Prince Charming. Instead, she smiles at Fred, who nods back in encouragement, and lets herself bask in this moment.

She twists the solitaire diamond ring around her finger as she waits.

The doors finally open and she takes a deep breath.

\----

Archie stands at the altar, Jughead by his side. The cathedral is stunning, the architecture immaculate. Veronica has wanted to get married at St. Patrick’s all her life, and even with her social status, had to be put on a waitlist. If that wasn’t the case, they would have certainly been married by now.

Emotion overtakes him again as he thinks of all these people filling the pews, who have had such impact on their lives. _Their life, together._

He looks around the hundreds of faces made up of classmates, colleagues and closest friends. Their families sit up front, though they fill up barely any space. They decided not to have sides, allowing everyone to pick their seats. Archie and Veronica have been one for so long now, it just seemed right.  

His mother sits next to Hermione and Abuelita, all smiling widely at him. Also in the front sits Kevin and Moose, Cheryl and Toni, their lifelong friends. The Coopers, the Jones’, Pop Tate, Smithers and many more familiar faces of Riverdale, right up front. All witnesses from the small town where they fell in love.

The organ echoes through the vaulted ceilings and his breath shortens. The doors open as Kevin and Moose’s daughter, Ellie, walks through. She scatters white rose petals in her path, receiving an abundance of _aws_ from her audience. Archie catches her fathers’ faces as they admire their adorable girl.

Betty follows next, radiant as the sun catches her blonde hair. The doors close right behind her, keeping his bride from him a moment longer.

Betty has been the best maid of honor to Veronica, keeping her calm through all of her 2:00 AM vendor breakdown calls and navigating Archie through ways to remain patient.

She smiles at him and Jug, walking to the other side of the altar.

The music changes and he suddenly can’t hear a note. His head snaps up and everything stops. He stares at her, a regular habit of his, but right now he couldn’t move if he wanted to.

_Glowing is an understatement._

He is the moth to her flame, like always. 

He watches as she clings onto his father, a goddess in white. Salty tears fall quickly down his hot cheeks, and he makes no move to stop them. It feels as time stands still, as she floats to him. The stained glass windows illuminate around her like a halo.

There’s no feeling of embarrassment for crying, there’s no shame as he drinks in this heavenly image before him. It’s one he will hold onto for the rest of his life.  

She’s already crying, too. _Very un-Veronica_ of her, and he loves it. Instead of rolling her eyes, as she usually does when he catches her crying, she winks at him. And if affects him the way it always has.

\--

Veronica approaches the altar, after receiving another kiss on the cheek from Fred, and finally clutches onto Archie with both hands. She hasn’t touched him for hours and it’s as electrifying as it always is. He’s a crying mess. The most beautiful mess she could ever imagine.

His ears are red and she wants to play with them.

He speaks before she has a chance to do anything like that, “Ronnie,” he whispers. A few more tears slip onto his cheeks, and for once, she’s the one wiping them away with her thumbs. There are a few chuckles from their guests and she’s sure her blush has increased.

They step closer together and stare into each other’s eyes, always being able to communicate this way. She tells him she’s never been so happy. Never loved anything or anyone more.

The priest reads through the scriptures and offers advice for a blessed marriage, like they planned, but she can’t hear a word he’s saying. She can’t focus on anything other than Archie’s honeycomb eyes, liquid amber when he looks at her like this.

Archie laughs at her when the priest prompts her again to recite her vows, she’s never the one at a loss for words. Archie’s face is soft and his eyes are eager as he clings on to every word she says, proclaiming her immeasurable love for him.

Jughead reaches in his pocket, as the couple exchanges rings and _I dos_. They’re pronounced husband and wife as Archie sweeps her into the most romantic kiss of her life. He holds her like he’ll never let her go, like she’s the most important thing in his life.

She holds on with the same thought. Gripping onto him, like the life preserver that he is, and kisses him with everything she has. They discussed no tongue at the ceremony, but she changes her mind and decides to sneak a little in there. He groans against her mouth as soon as she does.

She’s completely forgotten about anyone else, until they’re interrupted by Jughead clearing his throat and the clicking of cameras surrounding them. They laugh elatedly, grab hands and merrily make their way down the aisle.

She looks over at her husband with lipstick all over his face, and for once she doesn’t care. She makes no effort to wipe it away. He’s her husband now and she’ll cover him in berry stained kisses whenever she wants.

\----

Archie certainly won’t admit now that he originally wanted to ride with everyone to the reception. His wife had made it worth his while and now he just can’t wait for the honeymoon. He holds onto her as they make their way into the hotel, ready to celebrate the best day of their lives.

He twirls her onto the dance floor and grips her waist with a strong hand. She rests her head on his chest and he thanks God for bringing him to her. For fatefully bringing her to Riverdale and right into his heart.

He will spend the rest of his life making her happy. She has stuck by him through everything, fought for him so many times. One of the many millions of reasons he loves her.

Archie is transported back to her confirmation, holding her like this in a beautiful white dress, glowing just for him. How much time has passed and things have changed, yet his love for her had remained constant. Only ever growing.  

He holds her close and cradles her frame in his arms, humming along quietly. A soft _I love you, Archiekins_ makes him tip her pointy chin up, so he can look into the eyes he loves so much. Those piercing dark eyes that bewitched him the second he first saw her, shining so brightly for him. 

He leans down for a kiss, soft and chaste and murmurs, “I love you, Mrs. Andrews.”

\--

They sit at their sweetheart table, watching their loved ones rejoice around them as Veronica toys with the ends of her husband's soft copper hair.

The candles flicker in the reception lighting, the flowers emit a pleasant fragrance and she relishes in the lovely atmosphere as she sips her champagne on this glorious day.

Toasts have been made, cake has been cut and Veronica’s ready to leave. Ready to start this next chapter in their life, ready to face the next set of obstacles only to prove _how strong they are together._

She sneaks a glance in his direction, so delighted with the look he gives her.

He's been sporting a gigantic smile all day, she feels herself get even more ecstatic, about to embark on this new journey with him. 

"Are you ready for our honeymoon, sweet Archiekins?" She teases, skillfully lifting a sculpted brow at him, waiting for the blush to appear on his killer cheekbones.  
  
It does. Almost instantly. He nods, and brings her tiny hand up to kiss it gently before soothingly rubbing over knuckles. "I'm ready for anything as long as I'm with you, Ronnie."  
  
Her heart skips a beat and she's reminded of something she promised him long ago. Leaning in, she pauses, a breath away from the lips she loves so much, the ones she knows so well, and breathes out before he can close the gap between them.  
  
"Us against the world."

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A Varchie wedding is something I've imagined ever since Fred did back in season two. I think we're in need of some fluff and I hope you like this. I wanted to honor Fred's goodness, that will be so very missed every week on screen, so decided to write it here. I like to think that Fred was always a stable parent for both of them, guiding this couple we love through life. 
> 
> RIP Luke Perry, gone but never forgotten.
> 
> This story is dedicated to the readers, supporters and especially my Varchie girls- I love you all.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @monicaposh
> 
> Until next time <3


End file.
